SkyBlue Eyes
by o0CheckMate0o
Summary: Davesprite wants someone to see him as his own individual, as the real Dave. Turns out he's got something in common with a certain blond Nobody.  Davesprite/Roxas, mostly PWP. Also titles are hard.


A/N: HI I'M KIND OF ALIVE? Also FF people like crossovers right...;u; cool because I spent my spring break writing this instead of doing more productive things I HOPE SOMEONE OUT THERE ENJOYS IT...it's dedicated to my Amykins hehe uwu (apologies to the people who have me on author alert and don't want to see this kind of stuff?) also I shouldn't write author's notes when tired?

WARNINGS: Davesprite is a semi-gooboy type thing and weird sex ensues. Explicit sex. Yes. There are also mentions of his wing stump if that bugs you?

Don't own the characters yadda yadda feel free to flame me I could use a good laugh.

* * *

><p>There was something about the way those bright blue eyes looked at him that never failed to send a shiver down the length of his body, starting at the base of his neck and slowly working its way down to the tip of his trailing "tail" like some pleasantly electric wave. The blue was a different hue than Egbert's – he spent enough time staring from behind the safety of his shades to notice. John's were so blue, dark and deep like the ocean and you could <em>drown<em> in them, and the thought was almost terrifying. This quiet blond kid that had accidentally stumbled his way into the wrong universe had paler eyes; big, soft, endless blue eyes that reminded him of the sky and made his wings, even the useless stump, ache and his heart tremble and it _hurt_ but he just wanted to stare and stare. Both of them were intense and beautiful and unmistakably blue, but…

The kid only looked at _him_.

When he'd first arrived he'd seemed confused, but not as much as he probably should have been were he a normal guy. He was wary, defensive, uncooperative, and completely uninterested in anyone.

…Except for him.

John and Jade had been the ones to eagerly rush forward and try to make friends, but his quiet and sometimes unresponsive nature wore away at their excited energy and they were at a loss for how to approach him. But he had been looking at him, at Davesprite – no, at Dave, with little sneaking glances when he thought they wouldn't be noticed. There was no horror, disgust, or pity in those sky-colored eyes, just pure and simple curiosity and it was both refreshing and nerve-wracking. He didn't know how to approach the situation without completely screwing up an opportunity.

So he hadn't bugged him for a while. He waited. He let John and Jade have their turn and when Jade finally approached him expressing concern he casually shrugged and went to him. They didn't really talk at first, though. Dave was too busy stressing about _how_ to talk to him, what to say, what would keep him looking at _himhimhim_ and not scare him off because for once in his god damned existence since he'd become this _thing_ there was a clean slate to work with, someone he could be the _real_ Dave to. No preconceptions about who Dave was, no competition with a _normal_ looking Dave that everyone in this universe was convinced was the "real" one. He was so preoccupied with his fumbling that he almost didn't hear the soft word spoken beside him. It took him a moment to realize that the boy was talking to him first, and he was too surprised to beat himself up for not being the one to break the silence.

"Roxas."

That's what he'd said.

"Weird ass sounding language you got there. What's that supposed to mean anyway?" And that was the shit that came out of his mouth in his haste to latch onto conversation. It was completely serious at first, an attempt to keep him talking, even if he wouldn't be able to understand it. But it hit him soon after that that single word was probably a name and he felt dumb and lame and scrambled to rectify his mistake, plastering on a smirk like it was some kind of teasing joke and following it up with an ever-so-casual, "Name's Dave Strider."

Despite his perceived rocky start, things had actually gone okay. Roxas liked to talk sometimes, often asking questions about Dave, about what he was and who he was and where they were, though he had a tendency to be more hesitant to talk about himself. Other times they just sat together and Dave liked those times just as much because it didn't feel awkward to sit in this kind of companionable silence, glances snuck in eager attempts to catch the blond looking at him, or just to get lost in his eyes. It sent an odd thrill through him to notice a glance darting away, an attempt to cover up a stare, but he didn't dare bring up the fact that Roxas could look at him all he wanted – neither jokingly or seriously – for fear that it might put an end to the behavior.

All that mattered was that Roxas only saw him, Dave, and no one else and didn't want someone in his place.

John and Jade tried, John especially, and he appreciated it immensely, but he knew they were thinking about their friend Dave, the one with normal skin and legs and the bright red font they knew him by. They were still friends with him, of course, and he still liked them, but it didn't satisfy his burning desire to be truly recognized as an individual in a universe that wasn't his own.

In that sense he supposed he shared something in common with Roxas. The blond probably felt similarly enough, if all their time spent together meant anything. Eventually the things they shared with one another got more personal, left them more open to one another, and Dave wanted to stop – he _needed_ to, his mind screamed at him, because that's what he'd been taught all his life but no…Roxas revealed things to him with so much innocent trust, those big blue eyes lacking any doubt, any concern for whether or not it was "okay" to tell him. He came to the realization that what he needed wasn't to stop, but was whatever this _thing_ was. Dave needed to get closer and he needed to be himself and he _needed_ someone to know about him and _that_ was the pain he'd been shouldering forever. He was this dumb stupid needy thing under all those layers of irony and cool, unconcerned composure and no matter what he revealed about himself Roxas just kept listening and nodding and looking at _him_. This was the way to show himself to someone who wanted to see him and it was so scary, so exhilarating, so overwhelming.

It was becoming hard to control himself around Roxas and Dave _loved_ the way it felt.

When he wasn't around the kid he thought about what he was doing and how stupid he was letting himself be. He allowed himself to get nervous over how long he was willing to let this go on, how far he was willing to let it go, how involved he was willing to get with someone who would eventually have to return to a different universe. He thought about what would happen when they made it to the new universe _he_ would be staying in, when they met the other Dave – when _Roxas_ met the other Dave. It made him ache to consider it…it was easier to let himself get lost in the freedom and exuberance of being the focus of someone's attention.

And then everything reached a peak.

"I'm not supposed to exist," Roxas admitted quietly during one of their instances of silently chilling together. It wasn't necessarily uncommon for a "silent time" to turn into a "talking time", as he'd come to realize that Roxas' silence was often a sign that he was thinking shit over, and sometimes that led to a desire to share or discuss. But it was still a kind of shocking thing to hear in the still air of the abandoned kitchen. The quiet threatened to settle in again, with Roxas not offering up an explanation, so he figured he was expected some kind of prompting.

"…Pretty heavy accusation there, what gives?"

"Well, I mean, you never asked what I am. But I figured I'd tell you; I'm not a human, and I'm not supposed to exist."

Something about the comment made him feel selfish, like he'd been so absorbed in the prospect of someone's focus being on him that he couldn't bother to offer any focus in return. There was a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach as Roxas continued, going on to explain that he was considered the empty shell of someone else, that he wasn't complete, that he was doomed to one day just disappear and leave behind nothing. Dave didn't notice that he'd been starting to shake until the only sound in the room was the quiet rustling of puffed up feathers.

Roxas was staring at him again.

No sympathy.

No self-loathing.

No remorse, no complaints, no bitching, whining, crying about who they were, about who they should have been.

But there was a subtle defiance in his calm, thoughtful gaze, so clearly broadcasting the sense of companionship he felt towards Dave, the friendship, the _appreciation_.

Countless emotions hit him so hard it nearly sent him reeling and he gripped the counter they were both sitting on tight enough to make the muscles in his hands ache, his mouth set in a bit of a grimace. He couldn't contain it, and with a frustrated squawk he was expressing all of it in the only way that seemed appropriate right now. He was kissing the blue-eyed boy, simultaneously demanding recognition and giving plenty of his own: _You exist, you exist to me and I want you to exist and I need you to exist and nothing else matters as long as you keep seeing me and I keep seeing you._

Kissing him didn't make it go away, nor did escaping from the scene, his shoulders still shaking.

At first he thought he'd really messed things up, though. He didn't see Roxas again for a couple days after that and he was left to brood, to replay the scene over and over again, to struggle to remember how the blond had responded. What had his expression been when he pulled away? He couldn't remember. He had been too nervous, too blinded by a million different feelings pumping through his orange veins…hell, he could hardly recall the feel of the kiss itself. It had happened too fast, been too much about the expression and the message, the "this is me and this is you and we're both so tragic", that the physical part had taken a back seat. Now he was filled with just as many regrets and he spent way too much time considering how he could have done things differently.

But then Roxas found him and sat with him again and they were quiet and it was a little bit awkward , and he was more than a little bit nervous. Eventually Roxas made a gentle joke about the squawking noise he'd made and gave a soft laugh that immediately flooded his system with relief and suddenly everything was okay, more okay than it had ever been. They talked like normal, sat together like normal, and for a while the kiss hadn't seemed to change much. There was its underlying presence but neither of them outright acknowledged it…well, until the blond hesitantly rested his hand on Dave's as he sat watching him play that dumb ghostbusters game and Dave nearly got killed.

It was an unspoken reassurance that he didn't mind, bordering on an actual request.

All of his attempts to fight back that rush of emotion before faltered and then crumbled completely. There was no point in it any longer; he laced his fingers with Roxas', his grip somewhere between ginger and needy, and both of them just laughed when Dave did a god awful job at playing one-handed.

They were still friends and did their friend things, of course, but dumb little things like that became increasingly sprinkled through their activities. A stolen kiss here, a hair ruffle there, a hand squeeze, an offering of shared food, sitting a little closer, heads resting on shoulders, meaningful looks…Dave ceased to give a fuck about how silly it was because the way Roxas' eyes shined when he did those small but so painfully genuine smiles made his heart do back flips right into a butterfly infested stomach. But it seemed like the more he gave into it the more he wanted and even the increasing frequency of their intimate gestures wasn't enough, couldn't possibly express the way he felt, didn't quite satisfy this mounting urge to keep showing Roxas who he was…and to see Roxas in return.

Roxas didn't protest when their kiss didn't end immediately. He leaned into it and gave that little irresistible smile and Dave just couldn't bring himself to pull away, as if keeping it pressed to his lips would imprint it there forever. Hesitant orange hands slid through golden hair, smoothing it back, gentle and oh-so careful as his palms came to rest on Roxas' cheeks and hold him to try and ward off the ache building inside of him again. And then the blond gave a soft "hmm"ing against his mouth and he _shuddered_.

The "downward spiral" from that point happened pretty damn fast.

It was hard to keep kisses light and brief, and it seemed like every time they got into it again, things got heavier, more heated, and it was getting harder to stop. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should slam the breaks on this shit before it got too dangerous, but Roxas was just so _willing_ that each time he told himself he'd put a stop to it, every single word he'd prepared to deliver was washed right off the surface of his mind by the sheer pleasure of having the boy against him. He wanted him for too many reasons to list, and he wasn't sure why he bothered to try and deny them that when it was clear Roxas had the same sort of idea.

So when it finally became impossible to stop, he didn't.

Dave led Roxas to the captain's quarters he'd hijacked for himself, the blankets atop the bed arranged into something similar to a nest and decorated by several of his loose feathers. The shutting of the door was the only sound between them, and as they both settled into the nest, Dave thought things were going to be really awkward, that maybe this was an awful idea, that maybe it was too soon – that maybe this would make it hurt too much when they had to part ways.

And then there were fingers brushing ever-so lightly along the stump of his wing, just carefully exploring for the sake of knowing _him_ and Roxas was leaning in to kiss him, something written in his sky-blue eyes that let Dave know _it was okay_. The chirp he made trembled in his throat and was seriously embarrassing, but not enough to stop him from suddenly closing the small amount of remaining distance between them. The entire length of his orange tail curled around Roxas' form like he was something precious, his arms guiding him down and holding him tight. At first they remained still, all of his focus on the pressure and friction between their mouths, the little breathy sighs Roxas gave that spurred him on. He nudged his tongue past slightly parted lips and traced over everything within reach, tasting, touching, relishing in the act of getting to map him out so completely. When the initial fervor and excitement dwindled into a lazier sort of experimentation, his hands began to explore the length of the body beneath him. He felt painfully aware of every inch of Roxas, of his fingers gripping him and toying with his feathers because _they were just another part of him_ and his tongue curling against Dave's own, the way his muscles tensed and rippled beneath his hands, the slow coloration of his cheeks, the fluttering of his eyelids when Dave did something right, but most of all…

…the noises. Every exhalation, every hum, every sigh, every mewl and gasp and fucking adorable squeak was loud in his ears and driving him crazy. All of this was because of him, _him_, no one else, not the other Dave. And he wanted to be the only thing in Roxas' mind right now, he wanted to make Roxas _feel_, to prove to him that he was more than real, he was _existing_ and god he looked so damn beautiful doing it.

For the most part, despite their passion, it was gentle. He was surprised that he could keep his touches so light when he was so desperate to communicate everything running through his head at lightspeed, but he was more terrified of scaring Roxas away, he supposed. The way he nudged Roxas' shirt up and over his head was so very careful, as was the way his fingers traced every individual line on his exposed torso, every curve and contour and muscle, burning it into his memory. For a moment he hadn't even realized the kiss had ended and he was struggling not to blink as he took in the expanse of pale skin sliding, soft and smooth, under his shaking fingertips. It wasn't until his glasses were being lifted away from his face and gingerly set aside, and he paused for a moment in surprise. But Roxas was smiling at him, a teasing edge to his expression…but there was _definitely_ arousal there as well and that snapped him right back into the game.

"Cheeky ass," Dave murmured as he lowered himself to nip a line down Roxas' neck, soothing each pinch between his teeth with long strokes of his tongue. "Who said you could touch the shades, kid?"

Roxas gave a breathy snort in response, his hands sliding up his chest and into the tuft of feathers surrounding Dave's own neck, sifting through the soft mound before exploring further, even following the curve of his tail. "Well, you never said I couldn't." There was a bit of strain to his voice that Dave instantly decided he enjoyed, and maybe it was enough to make him suck a little more passionately on the junction between neck and shoulder he was currently occupying himself with.

"One free grab pass per person, looks like you just used yours. Gotta charge you next time – that shit's collector quality irony right there man, I don't need your greasy prints on them," Even as he spoke, forcing his voice to remain mostly even, he was licking and kissing a sloppy trail down Roxas' torso, and he found himself oddly pleased with the pale orange sheen his mouth left behind, almost invisible on the pink skin that was rapidly becoming dotted in various red marks. As Roxas' hands slipped from his body, he allowed them to slide lower and lower on his tail, the thinnest part resting against his chest, and he carefully coaxed some of it to untwine from around him so could properly rub and experiment with his hands. It was oddly sensitive to the touches and quite distracting, as he felt conscious of each digit sliding against him.

Just as his fingers popped open Roxas' button and slid down the zipper, he felt something moist and oh so _hot_ enveloping the very tip of his tail. His whole body went tense and he fought back a moan, forcing it down with a harsh gust of breath that trembled in time with a shudder. When he glanced up at the blond's face he was shocked by the enticing image of bruised lips wrapped around the orange appendage, blue eyes just barely open to watch him in return and reflecting every ounce of his own desire. There was no stopping his noise that time, and he couldn't even pause to feel embarrassed that it was so stupidly birdlike in nature – Roxas still seemed to enjoy the sound plenty, anyway, if the way he suddenly sunk more of Dave's tail into his mouth was any indication. Shivers undulated through the length of it, making it wiggle and squirm a little between his lips, against the soft flat of his tongue, and that only served to make him experiment with licks and flicks and rubs and _oh god he was sucking on it_. Dave's breathing was shallow and he was sure he looked like a pathetic mess, but it shouldn't have felt as nice as it did and…maybe he couldn't help but nudge it in a little deeper as he finally resumed his own motions. He didn't want to rush through it but his hands still tugged down Roxas' pants and underwear in a hurry, his patience waning the longer he was subjected to the delicious heat of his mouth, and there was nothing he wanted more right now than to return the favor.

Hell, he didn't bother to hesitate in the slightest when he was presented with Roxas' semi-erect cock. The moment the fabric of his clothes was out of the way his tongue was lavishing attention across the entirety of its surface and he couldn't suppress a smile at the way the boy's hips jumped beneath him. His hands held him steady, working over the jutting lines of his hipbones as he repeatedly stroked the length with the flat of his tongue, smeared his orange-tinted saliva back and forth across the rapidly flushing skin. It twitched and pulsed against him, stirred under his ministrations, and he kept at it until it was rock hard on his tongue and he could trace the vague suggestions of veins under overly sensitive skin. He was far too pleased with the way he had Roxas squirming, shivering, moaning and whining and cursing around his tail, every little reaction reminding him that this was _so worth it this was what he wanted god he needed this_. It didn't matter that Roxas' mouth had mostly stilled around him, that he was only occasionally giving a few desperate sucks when Dave hit a really sensitive spot. One hand was in his hair and the other arm was holding his tail close to him and each little jerk of his muscles was more than enough to make it extremely pleasurable for Dave.

But by the frequent upward nudging his partner was eager for him to continue on, and who was he to deny such an appealing request?

He pressed it to his lips in a wet kiss and repeated the action a few times before allowing the head of it to slowly part them and slide in. The hard flesh was immediately greeted by the tip of his tongue, flicking back and forth across it to elicit the most delicious muffled sounds, Roxas' back arched up gracefully and his grip tightening. When he slid it in further he slumped back against the bed, a trembling mess, but he was beginning to mimic Dave's actions with his own mouthful of orange tail…it wasn't long before they were both shaking. As Dave sunk more of it past his lips, inch by salty throbbing inch coming to rest on his tongue, Roxas coaxed more of the wriggling appendage into his mouth in return, and suddenly it felt like some sort of game to see who'd gag first.

To be honest he couldn't tell who won – they both hit it around the same time, and the sensation of Roxas' throat clenching around his tail was one he didn't want to admit to enjoying. He wondered if the boy beneath him enjoyed the spasming and slight coughing around his cock, but it didn't last that long. Roxas pulled back to breathe and he followed suit, although he kept the head of his erection between his lips so he could lazily swirl his tongue against it and continue to feel him shiver.

It wasn't enough, though.

He couldn't feel enough of him, couldn't make Roxas feel enough of him. He wanted to be buried, surrounded, _drowning_ in this boy…to fill every single one of his senses until they knew each other fully and completely. _Know me, feel me, look at me…_

Despite the pleasing little noises Roxas was making, he released his dick in favor of sliding back up his body, pressing kisses to his hips, his navel, his ribs, collarbone, the marks he'd made on his neck, until he was pecking him on the mouth a few times. Roxas ran his tongue along his lips as if to taste himself and Dave gave a low, needy groan before grinding their hips together.

"How do we-?" Roxas started to ask, but the question fell short in favor of a loud moan as Dave's stomach rubbed against his damp erection. A bit of a smirk tugged at his lips as he nuzzled Roxas' jaw.

"Easy. Don't tell me I need to go through the whole birds and bees spiel for you." Even as he teased him, enjoying the eyeroll he got in return, he slid a hand down along his own body and rested it around where his equipment would have been. With a little nudging and rubbing a thin line became visible, and gradually became more defined, until it was clearly there and puffy and slick and he was panting and resting his forehead against Roxas' shoulder. He knew those eyes were on him, probably wide – not disgusted but curious, fascinated, and the thought was enough to make him shiver, the tip of his own tapered dick slowly beginning to slip out from between the raised edges of the slit. He rested a finger on either side and lazily rubbed up and down, completely ignoring the slippery orange mess he was making in favor of focusing on the pleasurable tingling sensation, the concentrated heat helping to make him slide out and into the open for Roxas. "With…with this, obviously."

He was startled by fingertips suddenly sliding along the smooth length and a chirp bubbled up from his throat, his eyes flickering open to glance down at the pale hand wrapping slowly around him, hesitant more because Roxas was watching for a reaction as opposed to being reluctant to touch him. He pressed his hips into it in the affirmative, and the blond began to slowly stroke what had revealed itself so far. The excitement at having Roxas' hand on him alone was enough to get him the rest of the way out, but when combined with the pleasant friction it took no time at all, and soon he was moving with Roxas, muscles tense and body trembling at the sheer intensity. As he allowed Roxas to play with him, he moved his slick fingers between the boy's legs, lightly rubbing and pressing one against his entrance.

A sharp intake of breath followed the tensing of muscles and his fingers stilled as he watched Roxas' face, the slight furrowing of his brow. Dave shifted to press a kiss to his temple before murmuring into his ear, "Hey I'll make you a deal…all you gotta do is relax and I'll blow your god damn mind. Sound good? Just let me show you the sexpertise of a Strider, promise you won't leave disappointed." Roxas took a deep breath, allowed himself a snort, then began to relax against him, one arm moving to drape around his shoulders. "And anyway I'm all for equality and shit; you'll be too busy being buried balls-deep in my sweet body to freak out over how lucky you are to have me nailing your ass."

Although his words were silly and lewd and made Roxas simultaneously flush and tap the back of his head in a mock hit, he still felt the shiver of excitement and he took that opportunity to slowly slide in his first finger. There was a little resistance, an initial squeezing, but he pressed reassuring kisses to the side of Roxas' face and the moment passed; Roxas was letting him in. He was so damn nervous about messing up somehow, about ruining it now that he'd gotten so far, so he went slow and easy and carefully worked it in, gently rubbing the slickness against his insides and smearing it around. It gradually became easier to move, and Roxas' breathing wasn't so hitched and erratic…and when he started to squirm with impatience, Dave pushed in the second one. That caused some discomfort and, scared, he held it very still inside Roxas until the tenseness in his face began to subside and the blond gave a quick jerk of his head. When Dave got it all the way in, he curled his fingers and began to poke around with only one thing in mind, desperate to make his partner thoroughly enjoy the experience.

When he hit that spot, he was pretty sure he'd never heard something quite so lovely.

Roxas jerked against him and cried out, his grip tightening considerably as he pressed closer to him, his muscles tense around Dave's fingers. "Sh-shit, what was…?" he gasped out, but Dave was already pressing his fingers against it again, making him jump and moan. Maybe he was a little too overly eager, because he couldn't quite help but begin to relentlessly stimulate it, too fascinated with the strong reactions he was getting, too thrilled with the prospect that he was doing a good job, that Roxas was enjoying himself.

"Good, right?" he purred into his ear, and for once did not give a shit about the irony of that thought. His own voice was growing heavy with his excitement, taking on a sound he wasn't familiar with, but the noise Roxas gave in response made him believe that it was appreciated. Dave was reluctant to stop, enjoying the squirming boy beneath him far too much, but the desire to feel him was rapidly becoming overwhelming, until he finally pulled his fingers free and bundled Roxas against him, allowing both of them a moment to catch their breath.

For that moment it was enough just to have him there like that, held close in his arms with his tail curling around his ankle, feeling him breathe and shiver against him, as if his arousal was some kind of electric force vibrating through his nerves. It was enough to know that they were the only things in all of the universes to matter to each other right now, and they both clung to it as tightly as they clung to one another. Dave was just Dave and Roxas was just Roxas and they were two teenage boys overwhelmed with unfamiliar feelings, expressing and exploring them to one another through physical means. But that precious moment of calm was interrupted by the throbbing of his impatient erection, the touch of Roxas' hip against it enough to remind him the process wasn't quite complete. They _knew_ what the other wanted, needed, but Dave wanted both of them to _feel_ it…in its entirety, with no barriers left between them.

He sat up in his nest and pulled Roxas with him, dotting more possessive kisses around his face, a couple even landing on his lips. Hands guiding him to turn around, Roxas wordlessly complied, a brief shared look enough to communicate his trust, their mutual desire. Dave helped Roxas straddle the girth of his tail, the rest of the orange appendage curling up between his legs so that the thin tip was resting on Roxas' chest, and he continued to hold him close as he rubbed himself against Roxas' ass. His cock was already plenty slippery and moved easily, smearing orange across his skin until the tip was finally settled at his entrance. One arm remained firmly around his waist while the other slid down to steady his erection, his lips pressed to Roxas' neck.

"You ready?" Maybe there wasn't really a need to ask the question…he was extremely aware of Roxas' breathing and the rapid thudding of his pulse making the skin of his neck quiver, but there was that anxiety again, lurking in the pit of his stomach and demanding that he be absolutely, 110% certain that he was only doing what Roxas wanted.

Instead of words, he had an impatient blond shove himself down on his dick, making both of them shudder and give varying noises. "Jesus fucking Christ," Dave hissed as his vision began to clear. Only a little of him had been pushed inside but it was so damn _tight_, so hot and smooth and soft and surrounding him and he could clearly feel every little shake and tremor running through Roxas' body. He got a breathy, strained laugh in response, and he could feel _that_ too. They were connected, if only a little, and the full implications abruptly smacked him over the head. His grip on Roxas tightened and he pressed his face into the back of his neck, the pressure on his eyelids making lights explode behind his eyes, but it wasn't hard enough. They weren't close enough. He gave a soft keening noise and nudged his hips forward a little, desperate and needy and overwhelmed and he just _wanted Roxas so badly_. He felt fingers lace with his own, a bare back against his chest, and squeezed Roxas' hand at the wordless murmur of comfort offered to him. Dave nodded, not entirely sure why, but it felt appropriate, and somehow it was enough to make Roxas sink a little lower on him, as if he understood. The body against him was tense, back arched, and the rapid rise and fall of his stomach with the shallow breaths he took were obvious under Dave's hand. His tail was curling at the intensity of it, but they went slowly, gradually working closer together until he was finally and fully buried completely within Roxas' body, his ass nestled against his slit. Roxas was clenched tight around him and so he held still despite the unbearable urge to _move_, the heat and squeezing walls almost too much for him to handle.

Now that was an ironic thought.

But he figured it was time to give a little in return, and with both arms wrapped around him now, he was able to slip one down to brush his fingers against Roxas' dick. It was oddly surprising to feel him still fully erect…surprising and exciting and he made a soft sound into the boy's ear.

"Better hold onto your hair, Rox…if you think this shit's good you haven't felt nothing yet. Hell, we're just getting started with the good feels around here." He was breathless and his tone was sultry, voice cracking embarrassingly in a few parts. But Roxas still made a sound of amusement while pushing back against him, making both of them groan.

"So far…you've been a lot of talk. H-hurry up and _do it_ already." It was punctuated with a roll of his hips that made Dave arch and press up sharply with a strangled curse, and he very nearly lost what shreds of self control he had left at his disposal. Instead he chose to work fast with trembling hands, giving Roxas a few quick strokes to "put him in his place", and once the blond was moaning and shivering again, he pressed his tail closer to Roxas' body, hand at his base and guiding him until he was resting against it. As he rubbed the head of Roxas' cock along his tail, the boy gave a trembling noise of inquiry.

"You were the one that told me to do it, man, so I am. Thing is, it's not fully solid, and if you push hard enough—" he emphasized his words by applying pressure with his tail, the appendage trembling as the dent in the soft, warm substance deepened, deepened, and then it was spreading around Roxas' cock, opening to accept him into the gelatinous insides. It was an odd sensation, slightly uncomfortable but not completely unpleasant, and the loud cry he got in return was more than enough to make it worthwhile. "—it just slides on in. Pretty damn convenient, huh?" And he was far too pleased with himself when Roxas could only moan and push his hips against his tail. It took significantly less work to get Roxas buried in his tail, although he figured he didn't feel it quite as strongly as Roxas felt Dave within himself.

That wasn't to say he couldn't feel it pulsing and twitching, couldn't feel the heat radiating off of it…couldn't feel it stretching him open. When he peered over Roxas' shoulder he could even see the shape of it within himself and that was enough to make his own dick throb. It was the combination of sensations, of being so thoroughly connected with Roxas in the most intimate of ways that made it so exceptionally enjoyable…he ran his hands across Roxas' stomach, up his chest, lips trailing along his shoulder and neck to meet with his ear. The swelling of his heart, this wordless joy manifested physically was the icing on the cake. He was content to wait for Roxas to begin rocking against him and to set the pace, and it wasn't like it took him very long. Dave relished in the friction, each little movement sending a jolt through him, a reminder of their joined bodies, each noise vibrating in Roxas' throat and through the rest of his body spurring him on to go a little faster, a little harder. It was easy to get lost in it, to suffocate in the pleasure coursing through his veins in time with his thrusts; he pushed into Roxas' body, simultaneously rocking the blond deeper into his tail, then slid back without ever letting them get very far apart before starting the next repetition. And he wasn't the only one participating, of course…they were moving together, Roxas' grinding just as eager and passionate as his own, and it was acting like a positive feedback loop until Dave couldn't tell where his body ended and Roxas' began.

Their pace was growing hectic and he could feel his own pleasure building, growing, coiling deep within him, and as desperate as he was for the climax he was almost just as desperate to prolong it so he could stay like this a little longer. Dave settled for the next best thing and used a shaky hand to tilt Roxas' head so he could press a sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Say my name," he breathed against the boy's flushed skin as he gave a particularly hard thrust, the strangled cry he got in return sending all sorts of heat through him.

"D….Dave…?" It was clear Roxas didn't explicitly understand why Dave needed this…but he seemed to know that he did and that was enough to get him to comply, even though his unsteady voice suggested some confusion. He was also clearly too turned on to really care what Dave requested he do, and so he couldn't help but take advantage of that a little bit to feed his own selfish needs.

"Again," he moaned between clenched teeth as a shudder rocked through him, dragging him closer to that edge he was struggling to avoid. "Louder."

"Dave…" Roxas sounded a little more sure of it this time, a little firmer, and that made his whole body throb and ache and crave and _need_ and he had to hear it, had to have more because it was _so good_ and…god, Roxas was calling him _Dave_ and he meant it. There was no way to hold back now, no way to stop his hips from pounding into Roxas, tail pressed firmly to him and arms squeezing him tight. There was only Roxas, only him, only _Dave_ and they were their own people that belonged so completely to one another at this moment. The sudden ferocity of his movements made Roxas stiffen and whimper and try to keep up, clearly near his breaking point.

And then he started to repeat Dave's name over and over like a mantra, uttering and crying and moaning it in that strained, pleasure-laced voice with all the hitching of breath and the cracking and every little imperfection just made it sound that much more glorious because it was so perfectly _raw_. It was too much for Dave, and far too soon he felt his muscles grow rigid, his thrusting faltering into little jerks of his hips as the spasms of pleasure wracked his body. He gasped Roxas' name in return and felt the boy shudder against him, felt the warmth of his orgasm gushing into his tail. When both of them were spent he shakily, carefully moved them both down into the embrace of his blanket nest, never unwrapping his arms from the blond held to his chest. Feeling too exhausted to properly pull a blanket over them, he gingerly laid his wing across the two of them and pressed lazy kisses to Roxas' shoulderblade.

Neither of them moved to pull out.

Words felt flat and meaningless compared to the level of expression they'd just reached, and just like always, the silence between them wasn't awkward – no, he'd go so far as to say it was comfortable. There was nothing left to be said; Dave finally felt understood, and likewise had the privilege of knowing someone as beautiful and perfect as the boy in his arms.

As he began to drift, lulled by their mingled scents, the warmth, the sound of Roxas' breathing evening out, he came to realization that, regardless of their inevitable need to go separate ways…he had made this moment, this connection, his, and to the blond with the sky-blue eyes…he would always be just Dave.

And there was nothing else in any universe he could have ever wanted.


End file.
